1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor device packaging methods and packaging structures and, particularly to a semiconductor device packaging method and a packaging structure with improved yield.
2. Description of the Related Art
A primary processed unit for current semiconductor processing equipments is a whole wafer, and the whole wafer after being processed would inevitably have some regions thereof occurring electrical or structural failure issue resulting from manufacturing process defects. When a ratio of the failed regions to the total area of the whole wafer is excessive high, if the processed whole wafer still is taken for subsequent process such as packaging, which not only wastes the manufacturing capacity of the equipments but also increases the manufacturing cost and even reduces the yield of finished products.